21 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia - Nowa Huta - lata glorii, lata smutku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 15 Dwóch Karolów (Shinderera monogatari - The Two Charleses); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Wakacje, wakacje!; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Brzydkie kociątko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 74 (odc. 74); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Chrząszcz brzmi w ulu (Beetle versus Bee); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3372 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3587); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3373 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3588); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1288; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 899; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1467; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 SF-Symulator faktu - Eksplozje ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Podróżnik - Malakka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3374 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3589); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3375 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3590); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - TXT str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1292 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1468; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 903; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Spóźnialski; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Szalony Roger w opałach, odc. 4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Herosi, seria I - Pół roku wcześniej, odc. 10 (Heroes, season I, Six Months Ago, ep. 10) - TXT str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Herosi, seria I - Następstwa, odc. 11 (Heroes, season I, Fallout, ep. 11) - TXT str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Forum - wydanie 518; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Głową mur przebijesz - O Solidarności Walczącej; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Ran (Ran); dramat kraj prod.Japonia, Francja (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Koło historii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Ocean Avenue - odc. 79/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 79); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Ocean Avenue - odc. 80/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 80); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Duszniki, Kudowa, Lądek, Polanica; program prof.Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 6/26 Tam gdzie płyną rzeki (Raindrop - Water is Adventure ep. When Rivers Flow); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 248 Zobaczyć słowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 10:00 Panorama; STEREO 10:35 Panorama; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda; STEREO 10:45 Święta wojna - Doradca inwestycyjny (205); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 89 (315) Debiut filmowy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Magnum - odc. 100/162 Wszyscy za jednego, cz. 2 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 All for one, pt. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 51/75 Świadek oskarżenia (Tarzan, ep 302 Witness for the prosecution); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Co ci dolega? - Niezwykła ciąża (Pregnant In Two Wombs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Dubidu - odc. 7; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 25/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 525); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Podróże z żartem - Gruzja ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 8/11- Anioł Stróż (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. Someone to Watch Over Me); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro - odc. 61/78 (.) - TXT str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Janosik odc. 10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego - TXT str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Gra o miłość (Bounce) - TXT str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:30 Biznes; STEREO 22:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Czy świat oszalał? - Dziecko dwóch matek (Born With Two Mothers) 74'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Czwarta władza - odc. 3/4; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Zwichnięcie (Anamorphose 2, L'entrose); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:55 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 - koncert 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny USA 2004 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Mamuśki - serial komediowy reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 22:30 Mamuśki - serial komediowy reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 23:00 Po burzy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Benjamin Bratt, Armand Assante, Mili Avital, Simone-Elise Girard USA 2001 01:10 Prawo miasta - serial kryminalny reż. Krzysztof Lang, Polska 2007 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny TVN 05:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/22 reż. Linda Hassani, USA 1995 07:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi: Starszy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 832 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 15/22 reż. Linda Hassani, USA 1995 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 91/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Moje serce należy do taty - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Odwołany koncert - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 833 Polska 2003 21:30 Prawdziwe historie Słowo honoru - dramat obyczajowy reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Dana Delany, William Russ, Adam Arkin, Frances Fisher USA 1990 23:30 Kryminalni: Dobrana para - serial kryminalny odc. 51 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 00:25 Siłacze 7 - Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:50 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:50 Telesklep 03:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (12) - serial anim. 09.00 Psie serce: Rejn - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (208) - telenowela 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (1) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (40) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (8) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Psie serce: Drago - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (209) - telenowela 20.00 Kameleon (4) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Incognito - thriller, USA 1997 23.25 Droga do Białego Domu - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 01.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Przygotowania do wakacji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja - odc. 18; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (19) Jerzy Bończak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie - cz.2; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Afisz - Kamienie w kieszeniach; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 711; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 841* - Fachowa pomoc; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 81; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 W środku; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Od przedszkola do Opola - Irena Santor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Budzik - Przygotowania do wakacji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Ja i moje życie - rodzina - Wspólne obowiązki.; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Kryminalistyka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Ostoja - odc. 18; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 711; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Mały wstężyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 20:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 841* - Fachowa pomoc; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Teatr przypomnień - Odludki i poeta; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Do grającej szafy grosik wrzuć -fragmenty koncertu; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 SF-Symulator faktu - Kryminalistyka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 To jest temat - Długowieczni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Rozmowy na temat... - Nasz sąsiad - Litwa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 711; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Mały wstężyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 841* - Fachowa pomoc; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Teatr przypomnień - Odludki i poeta; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Do grającej szafy grosik wrzuć -fragmenty koncertu; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Odyseja Maurycego Hrabi Beniowskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Szklane serce (Herz Aus Glas); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Strefa sztuki - Pejzaże polskie Jerzego Wolffa; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Strefa sztuki - Teresa Pągowska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Natalie Cole - koncert (Natalie Cole - Ask The Woman Who Knows) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Muzyka źródeł - Rytmy serca - Indyjska muzyka filmowa (Beats of the heart - The Indian Music Film Phenomenon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Żółw; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Portret niewierny; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Trzy kolory - Czerwony (Trois couleurs: Rouge); film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Urocza katastrofa. Babilon (Sweet Disaster. Babylon); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka rockowa - Legendy gitary - Hard Rock (The Guitar Legends Concerts - The Hard Rock Concert); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tańcząc za dolary - Balet Kirova w Petersburgu (Dancing for dollars - The Kirov in Petersburg); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Dzieci wojny (War kids); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Smak wiśni (Taste of Cherry); film fabularny kraj prod.Iran (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Następny seans filmowy - odc. 25; magazyn filmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Tomasz Stańko - koncert solo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Młodzi i Film - Pręgi; dramat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Strefa - Vieczór V'J-ski - W klubie m 25; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kino nocne - Kolor zachodu słońca (Siam Sunset); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Closterkeller - Scarlet; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Dzieje Polaków - Królestwo bez korony; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Grot - Rowecki; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Siła bezsilnych - Pierwsze Non possumus. Bł. abp Feliński - natchnienie Prymasa Tysiąclecia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Patron trudnych czasów; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Siła bezsilnych - Pierwsze Non possumus. Bł. abp Feliński - natchnienie Prymasa Tysiąclecia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kontrowersje - Hiszpania w ogniu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - OSTATNI DOWÓDCA ARMII KRAJOWEJ; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Komisja śledcza ds. sektora bankowego - Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji śledczej ds. sektora bankowego; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:04 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:04 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:41 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Pod Tatrami 17:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Podglądacze 18:40 Kundel bury i kocury 19:10 Od Okołu do Nowego Miasta 19:30 Rekomendacje kulturalne 19:50 Pod Tatrami 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Podglądacze 22:10 Co warto wiedzieć 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:37 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 Rewolucje. Aristide i nieustanna rewolucja (Endless Revolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:34 Kurier; STEREO 01:54 Pogoda; STEREO 01:57 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Rewolucje. Aristide i nieustanna rewolucja (Endless Revolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Zakończenie dnia Rai 1 06:05Anima Good News 06:10Sottocasa 21^ puntata 06:30Tg1 06:30CCISS Viaggiare informati 06:45Unomattina Estate 06:45Che tempo fa 07:00Tg1 07:30Che tempo fa 07:30Tg1 L.i.s. 08:00Tg1 Mostre Ed Eventi 08:00Che tempo fa 08:00Tg1 09:00Tg1 09:30Tg1 Flash 10:35Tg Parlamento 10:40 Dieciminuti di... programmi dell'accesso 10:45Appuntamento al cinema 10:50Che tempo fa 10:50233^ Anniversario di Fondazione della Guardia di Finanza 12:35TELEFILM La signora in giallo 13:30TELEGIORNALE 14:00Tg1 Economia 14:10SOAP Julia 1^ Visione Rai 14^ puntata 14:50Incantesimo 9 1^ Visione 157^ puntata 15:20Orgoglio 'capitolo secondo' 16:50Tg Parlamento 17:00Tg1 17:10Che tempo fa 17:15TELEFILM Le sorelle McLeod 18:00TELEFILM Il Commissario Rex 18:50L'eredità 20:00TELEGIORNALE 20:30Soliti ignoti Identita' nascoste 21:15Assunta Spina 23:35Tg1 23:40'Live in Dublin' 00:30Tg1 Notte 00:55Che tempo fa 00:55Tg1 Cinema 01:05Appuntamento al cinema 01:10Sottovoce 01:40RaiEdu Magazzini Einstein 02:10RAINOTTE 02:10FILM TV Don Matteo 4 03:05Dietro il sipario 03:55FILM-TV Fortier 04:45Stella del Sud 05:05Che tempo fa 05:10Homo Ridens 05:40Che tempo fa 05:45Euronews Ale kino! 08:00 Legenda o czasie - film muzyczny reż. Isaki Lacuesta, wyk. Israel Gómez Romero, Makiko Matsumura, Francisco José Gómez Romero, Saray Gómez Romero Hiszpania 2006 10:00 Stulecie filmu animowanego - film dokumentalny reż. Irina Margolina, Adam Snyder, wyk. USA 2001 11:45 Skąpani w ogniu - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Aleksander Fogiel, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1963 13:20 ostatni seans Serce Jezusa - komediodramat reż. Marcos Loayza, wyk. Augustin Mendieta, Melita del Carpio, Nicolás Bauer, Julio Kempff Suarez Niemcy/Chile/Boliwia 2003 14:55 Zbliżenia: Keanu Reeves - film dokumentalny 15:30 Starsza pani znika - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cecil Parker, Googie Withers, Michael Redgrave, Margaret Lockwood Wlk. Brytania 1938 17:15 ostatni seans Evita - musical 19:35 Sztuczne ognie - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 ale świat! Radio Favela - dramat społeczny reż. Helvecio Ratton, wyk. Alexandre Moreno, Babu Santana, Adolfo Moura, Benjamim Abras Brazylia 2002 21:45 Zabójstwo Rogera Ackroyda - film kryminalny reż. Brian Farnham, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Oliver Ford Davies, Selina Cadell Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:35 Z moich ust - thriller reż. Jacques Audiard, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Emmanuelle Devos, Olivier Gourmet, Olivier Perrier Francja 2001 01:40 Ona mnie nienawidzi - komediodramat reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Anthony Mackie, Kerry Washington, Ellen Barkin, Monica Bellucci USA 2004 AXN 06:20 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 USA 2004 07:15 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 08:10 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 14 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:05 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 4 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1998 10:55 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 USA 2004 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 14 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:45 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 13:40 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 4 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 14:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1998 15:30 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 USA 2004 16:25 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2000 17:20 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 15 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 18:15 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 5 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 19:10 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1998 20:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2004 21:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2005 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2002 23:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2004 00:55 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2005 01:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2002 02:45 4400 - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 Canal + Film 08:30 Kochankowie roku tygrysa - melodramat reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sun Ji Feng, Wu Fen Xia Izrael 2004 10:20 Magia Russica - film dokumentalny reż. Masha Zur, Yonathan Zur, wyk. Rosja/Izrael 2004 12:00 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 20 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Port lotniczy - film katastroficzny reż. George Seaton, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Dean Martin, Jean Seberg, Jacqueline Bisset USA 1970 15:15 Kosmiczna załoga - komedia SF reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Tim Allen, Sigourney Weaver, Alan Rickman, Tony Shalhoub USA 1999 17:00 Remont kapitalny - komedia reż. Brigitte Roüan, wyk. Carole Bouquet, Jean-Pierre Castaldi, Didier Flamand, Francoise Brion Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:30 Robbie Williams: A Close Encounter - koncert 20:00 Covert One: Program Hades - thriller odc. 2 ost. reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Stephen Dorff, Mira Sorvino, Blair Underwood, Sophia Myles USA 2006 21:30 Poirot: Po pogrzebie - film kryminalny reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. David Suchet, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine James, Anna Calder-Marshall Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:05 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 2006 23:30 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2002 00:15 2DTV II - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 00:40 Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mehdi Charef, Emir Kusturica, Spike Lee, Kátia Lund, wyk. Francisco Anawake, Maria Grazia Cucinotta, Damaris Edwards, Vera Fernandez Włochy/Francja 2005 02:40 Malaria - dramat obyczajowy reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Spike Lee, Anthony Quinn, Annabella Sciorra USA 1991 04:50 Sobowtór - film obyczajowy reż. Bodo Kox, wyk. Marcin Chabowski, Bodo Kox, Joanna Szczepkowska, Dawid Antkowiak Polska 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Snooker Warsaw Snooker Tour: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy nr 3 08:30 Snooker Warsaw Snooker Tour: Mecz półfinałowy nr 1 11:15 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Szeregowiec Dolot 14:05 Olimpiada - komedia reż. Barry W. Blaustein, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Brian Cox, Katherine Heigl, Jed Rees USA 2005 15:40 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 15:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Gimnastic Tarragona - FC Barcelona 18:00 Snooker Warsaw Snooker Tour: Mecz półfinałowy nr 2 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: San Antonio - Cleveland #6 - mecz finałowy 23:50 Wyspa cienia - horror reż. Uwe Boll, wyk. Christian Slater, Tara Reid, Stephen Dorff, Frank C. Turner Kanada/ Niemcy/ USA 2005 01:30 Rozminować - film dokumentalny reż. Brian Liu, Mary Wareham, wyk. USA/Islandia/Nowa Zelandia 2005 02:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: San Antonio - Cleveland #6 - mecz finałowy Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 20 USA 1989 08:00 Dzień muzyki Wizje IMAGINE: Wizje Imagine - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Baker, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Austria 2004 09:35 Dzień muzyki Wielkie życie - film biograficzny reż. Kevin Spacey, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Kate Bosworth, John Goodman, Bob Hoskins USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 11:35 Dzień muzyki Spacer po linie - dramat biograficzny reż. James Mangold, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Reese Witherspoon, Ginnifer Goodwin, Robert Patrick USA 2005 13:55 Dzień muzyki Pat Metheny na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Montrealu, rok 2005 - koncert 15:05 Dzień muzyki Duma i uprzedzenie - musical 17:00 Dzień muzyki Elton John - The Red Piano w Las Vegas - koncert 17:50 Dzień muzyki Czarna Carmen - musical 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 21 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 2006 21:30 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2002 22:20 Żartownisie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Michael Crawford, Oliver Reed, Harry Andrews, Michael Hordern Wlk. Brytania 1967 00:05 Dzień muzyki Madonna: The Confessions Tour Live from London - koncert 01:45 Dzień muzyki Romance & Cigarettes - komedia muzyczna reż. John Turturro, wyk. James Gandolfini, Susan Sarandon, Kate Winslet, Steve Buscemi USA 2005 03:30 Dzień muzyki Romeo i Julia - melodramat reż. Baz Luhrmann, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Claire Danes, Brian Dennehy, John Leguizamo USA 1996 Cinemax 2 06:00 Bojkot - dramat obyczajowy reż. Clark Johnson, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, Terrence Dashon Howard, Carmen Ejogo, Iris Little Thomas USA 2001 07:50 Na zawołanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alongkod Euepaiboon, wyk. Jesdaporn Pholdee, Hathairat Jaroenchaichana, Naruemol Nillawan, Payao Pattanapong Tajlandia 2003 09:30 W blasku Hollywood: Meg Ryan - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 11:15 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 14:25 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 16:10 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmy animowane - magazyn filmowy 16:35 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Dina Meyer, Julie Christie USA 1996 18:20 Garnitur - komediodramat reż. Bakhtyar Khudojnazarov, wyk. Aleksandr Yatsenko, Artur Povolotsky, Ivan Kokorin, Ingeborga Dapkunaite Rosja/Niemcy/Francja/Włochy/Ukraina 2003 20:00 Na zawołanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alongkod Euepaiboon, wyk. Jesdaporn Pholdee, Hathairat Jaroenchaichana, Naruemol Nillawan, Payao Pattanapong Tajlandia 2003 22:00 Syn ducha - thriller reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Laura Harring, John Hannah, Pete Postlethwaite, Mosa Kaiser Włochy/RPA/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:40 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 8 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 00:40 Pan Majestyk - dramat sensacyjny reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Al Lettieri, Charles Bronson, Linda Cristal, Lee Purcell USA 1974 02:25 Problemy z miłością - dramat psychologiczny reż. Fintan Connolly, wyk. Renee Weldon, Aidan Gillen, Sinead Keenan, Darragh Kelly Irlandia 2005 03:55 Cookie - komedia sensacyjna reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Peter Falk, Emily Lloyd, Dianne Wiest, Michael V. Gazzo USA 1989 05:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Matt Damon - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 06:00 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 08:00 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Dina Meyer, Julie Christie USA 1996 09:45 W blasku Hollywood: Susan Sarandon - serial dokumentalny 10:10 Mężowie - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Cassavetes, wyk. Ben Gazzara, Peter Falk, John Cassavetes, Jenny Runacre USA 1970 12:30 Ostatni pociąg - komedia przygodowa reż. Diego Arsuaga, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Federico Luppi, José Soriano, Gastón Pauls Argentyna/Hiszpania/Urugwaj 2002 14:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowe dzieciaki - magazyn filmowy 14:35 Pieśń miłosna - film obyczajowy reż. Tatiana Brandrup, wyk. Ann Eleonora Jorgensen, Merab Ninidze, Duta Skhirtladze Niemcy 2005 16:10 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 17:55 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Mężowie - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Cassavetes, wyk. Ben Gazzara, Peter Falk, John Cassavetes, Jenny Runacre USA 1970 22:20 Pamiętasz mnie? - komedia reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Imelda Staunton, Rik Mayall, Robert Lindsay, Natalie Walter USA 1997 23:40 Uwodzicielka - film obyczajowy reż. Ziad Doueiri, wyk. Vahina Giocante, Mohammed Khouas, Karim Ben Haddou, Carmen Lebbos Francja 2004 01:10 Dżina w stringach - komedia erotyczna reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Nicole Sheridan, Alexandre Boisvert, Evan Stone, Kennedy Johnston USA 2004 02:30 Mechanik - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Charles Bronson, Jan-Michael Vincent, Keenan Wynn, Jill Ireland USA 1972 04:10 Tajemnica klasztoru Marii Magdaleny - dramat psychologiczny reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Jane Fonda, Anne Bancroft, Meg Tilly, Anne Pitoniak USA 1985 Comedy Central 07:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 722 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:30 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 723 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1608 08:20 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1609 08:45 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 116 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 09:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 117 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 304 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 305 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:30 Cybill - serial odc. 108 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 203 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 204 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 507 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 508 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 509 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:55 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 306 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 307 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1608 14:05 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1609 14:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 304 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 15:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 305 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 15:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 306 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 724 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 725 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 205 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 206 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 510 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 511 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 512 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 308 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 309 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:35 Cybill - serial odc. 109 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:00 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 20:30 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 21:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 118 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 21:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 119 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 22:00 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 22:35 South Park - serial animowany odc. 310 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:05 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 23:35 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 128 00:30 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 619 01:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 213 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 01:30 Zdrówko - serial odc. 301 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Eurosport 08:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC 09:00 Żużel Grand Prix Danii 10:00 Sport niepełnosprawnych Zawody Pucharu Świata w Manchesterze 11:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Eastbourne (Wielka Brytania): Mecz 1/8 finału 12:15 Tenis - magazyn 12:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Eastbourne (Wielka Brytania): Mecze ćwierćfinałowe 19:00 Strongman Zawody Pucharu Świata w Grodzisku Mazowieckim 19:30 Strongman Zawody Pucharu Świata 20:00 Sumo Natsu Basho w Tokio 21:00 Boks Gala w Pont Audemer (Francja) - waga średnia: Robert Roselia - Geard Ajetovic 23:00 Fight Club: Slam - magazyn sportów walki 01:00 Escape - magazyn rajdów ekstremalnych HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 10:55 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Will Smith, Kevin James, Amber Valletta, Eva Mendes USA 2005 12:50 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu - komedia reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Peter Sellers, Helen Mirren, David Tomlinson, Sid Caesar USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1980 14:30 Jej mały sekret - komedia romantyczna reż. Charles Matthau, wyk. Estella Warren, Michael Weatherly, Christian Kane, Rachel Dratch USA 2005 16:00 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Will Smith, Kevin James, Amber Valletta, Eva Mendes USA 2005 17:55 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu - komedia reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Peter Sellers, Helen Mirren, David Tomlinson, Sid Caesar USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1980 19:35 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 2006 20:55 Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym - komedia przygodowa reż. Srdjan Koljevic, wyk. Srdjan Todorovic, Aleksandra Balmazovic, Dragan Bjelogrlic, Bogdan Diklic Serbia i Czarnogóra/Niemcy/Słowenia 2004 22:40 Kamerdyner - komedia reż. Gary Sinyor, wyk. Tom Green, Brooke Shields, Genevieve Buechner, Benjamin B. Smith USA/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:10 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 2006 00:35 Wspólne zdjęcie - komediodramat reż. Matthew Cole Weiss, wyk. Adam Garcia, Amy Adams, Mena Suvari, Aaron Stanford USA 2005 02:05 Babcisynek - komedia reż. Nicholaus Goossen, wyk. Linda Cardellini, Allen Covert, Peter Dante, Shirley Jones USA 2006 HBO 06:30 Magia życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jesse Harris, wyk. Dick Arnold, Benjamin P. Garman, Patrick Chu, Brynne Garman USA 2004 08:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:45 Zaina z gór Atlas - film przygodowy reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Aziza Nadir, Sami Bouajila, Michel Favory, Simon Abkarian Francja/Niemcy 2005 10:25 Raj odzyskany - film obyczajowy reż. Mary Agnes Donoghue, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Don Johnson, Elijah Wood, Thora Birch USA 1991 12:15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 12:40 Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie - komedia reż. Steen Agro, wyk. Karel Roden, Andy Nyman, Anna Geislerová, Robert Polo Czechy/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:10 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią - komedia reż. Paul A. Kaufman, wyk. Shelley Long, Jack Scalia, Virginia Williams, Eric Johnson USA 2006 15:40 Zaginiony synek - thriller reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. Gabrielle Anwar, Richard Blade, Chace Crawford, Joshua Friesen Niemcy/USA 2006 17:10 Randka w ciemno - komedia reż. Juan Calvo, wyk. Paz Vega, Santi Millán, Constantino Romero, Santiago Segura Hiszpania 2004 18:45 Szkolna gazetka - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Christy Carlson Romano, Keri Lynn Pratt, Katey Sagal, Teddy Dunn USA 2005 20:10 Premiera Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 21:50 Zauroczony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jim Wilson, wyk. Monet Mazur, Julian Morris, Fran Kranz, Daniel Franzese USA 2006 23:25 Huff 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12/13 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2005 00:15 Chaos - dramat obyczajowy reż. Xawery Żuławski, wyk. Bolec, Marcin Brzozowski, Magdalena Cielecka, Sławoj Jędrzejewski Polska 2006 02:20 Po sezonie - thriller reż. Jevon O'Neill, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Gina Gershon, Jordan Frieda, Dominique Swain Niemcy/Rumunia/USA 2004 04:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:40 Szkolna gazetka - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Christy Carlson Romano, Keri Lynn Pratt, Katey Sagal, Teddy Dunn USA 2005 HBO 2 06:30 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 08:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 09:00 Oskar i Josefine - film familijny reż. Carsten Myllerup, wyk. Pernille Kaae Hoier, Mikkel Konyher, Kjeld Norgaard, Adam Gilbert Jespersen Dania 2005 10:25 Odkurzacze - komedia reż. Luke Cresswell, Steve McNicholas, wyk. Rose McGowan, Kip Pardue, Lee Evans, Chevy Chase USA 2002 12:00 Rocketman - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Harland Williams, Jessica Lundy, William Sadler, Jeffrey DeMunn USA 1997 13:30 Donald Trump - historia nieautoryzowana - dramat biograficzny reż. John David Coles, wyk. Katheryn Winnick, Justin Louis, Jennifer Baxter, Aaron Abrams USA 2005 15:00 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chazz Palminteri, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Paul Walker, Penélope Cruz, Alan Arkin USA 2004 16:35 Pretty Man, czyli chłopak do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Clare Kilner, wyk. Debra Messing, Dermot Mulroney, Amy Adams, Jack Davenport USA 2005 18:05 Graffiti Bridge - film muzyczny reż. Prince, wyk. Prince, Ingrid Chavez, Morris Day, Jerome Benton USA 1990 19:35 Księga miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Shaye, wyk. Chris Young, Josie Bissett, Tricia Leigh Fisher, Keith Coogan USA 1990 21:00 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis Polska 2004 22:40 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 174 23:10 Na tropie zła - dramat kryminalny reż. Joe Carnahan, wyk. Jason Patric, Ray Liotta, Dan Leis, Lloyd Adams USA/Kanada 2002 00:55 Odpoczniesz po śmierci - dramat kryminalny reż. Mike Hodges, wyk. Clive Owen, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Charlotte Rampling, Malcolm McDowell Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2003 02:35 Miejska dżungla - film dokumentalny reż. George Gittoes, wyk. Denzell Lovett, Marcus Lovett Australia 2006 04:20 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04:45 Księga miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Shaye, wyk. Chris Young, Josie Bissett, Tricia Leigh Fisher, Keith Coogan USA 1990 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 06:05 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 06:20 Seans w Iluzjonie Za winy niepopełnione - melodramat reż. Eugeniusz Bodo, wyk. Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, Wanda Bartówna, Eugeniusz Bodo, Jerzy Pichelski Polska 1938 08:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 08:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Nie będę cię kochać - dramat obyczajowy reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Elżbieta Jodłowska, Grażyna Michalska, Henryka Dobosz, Tadeusz Janczar Polska 1974 10:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Powroty - film krótkometrażowy 10:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Niech tam zostanie - film dokumentalny reż. Ryszard Moch, wyk. Polska 1988 10:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Kto wypije więcej - film animowany 10:27 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Tratwa - film animowany 10:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Kac - film animowany 10:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska 10:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska Wypowiedź: Joanna Trzepiecińska 10:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska Nad rzeką, której nie ma - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Marek Bukowski, Andrzej Mastalerz, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Konarska Polska 1991 12:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Drugi człowiek - film obyczajowy reż. Kondrat Nałęcki, wyk. Jan Machulski, Wanda Koczeska, Wacław Kowalski, Andrzej Szczepkowski Polska 1961 14:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Za bramą - film krótkometrażowy 14:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Z.K. Sieradz - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Kijowski, wyk. Polska 1976 14:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Solo na ugorze - film animowany reż. Jerzy Kalina, wyk. Polska 1981 15:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Łomnicki 15:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Łomnicki Kamienne niebo - dramat psychologiczny reż. Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zofia Słaboszowska, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Henryk Borowski Polska 1959 16:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Łomnicki Ostatnia rola - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Polska 1993 17:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Łomnicki PKF 11/92 - Tadeusz Łomnicki nie żyje 17:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Nie będę cię kochać - dramat obyczajowy reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Elżbieta Jodłowska, Grażyna Michalska, Henryka Dobosz, Tadeusz Janczar Polska 1974 19:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Powroty - film krótkometrażowy 19:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Niech tam zostanie - film dokumentalny reż. Ryszard Moch, wyk. Polska 1988 19:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Kto wypije więcej - film animowany 19:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Tratwa - film animowany 19:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Kac - film animowany 20:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii Do krwi ostatniej - dramat wojenny odc. 1/2 reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Jerzy Trela, Marek Lewandowski, Anna Dymna, Jacek Zajdler Polska 1978 22:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii Idziem do ciebie, ziemio - film dokumentalny reż. Leonard Ordo, wyk. Polska 1973 22:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 22:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Drugi człowiek - film obyczajowy reż. Kondrat Nałęcki, wyk. Jan Machulski, Wanda Koczeska, Wacław Kowalski, Andrzej Szczepkowski Polska 1961 00:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Za bramą - film krótkometrażowy 00:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Z.K. Sieradz - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Kijowski, wyk. Polska 1976 01:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Solo na ugorze - film animowany reż. Jerzy Kalina, wyk. Polska 1981 01:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Łomnicki 01:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Łomnicki Kamienne niebo - dramat psychologiczny reż. Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zofia Słaboszowska, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Henryk Borowski Polska 1959 02:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Łomnicki Ostatnia rola - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Polska 1993 03:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Łomnicki PKF 11/92 - Tadeusz Łomnicki nie żyje Planete 06:45 Alpy: Łańcuch Alp Lombardzkich - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/8 07:20 Pustynna Burza: Kampania powietrzna - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 08:25 Najpiękniejsze plaże świata: Nowa Kaledonia - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 08:55 Najpiękniejsze plaże świata: Zanzibar - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 09:25 Wyścig zbrojeń: Broń jądrowa - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/8 10:20 Najpiękniejsze plaże świata: Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 10:50 Najpiękniejsze plaże świata: Byron Bay - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 ost. 11:20 Alpy: Alpy Julijskie i Karnickie - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/8 11:50 Bank aniołków - film dokumentalny 12:50 Tony Blair. Władza za wszelką cenę - film dokumentalny 13:45 Niebo na ziemi: Hinduizm - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 14:15 Algieria - krwawe lata - film dokumentalny 15:20 Krwawa galeria: Sam Giancana - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 16:15 Moja kuchnia: Bretania, Japonia - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 16:45 Moje hobby: Pablo - tancerz tango, Maindra - płetwonurek - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 17:15 Zmagania z rakiem - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 18:10 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Gozo - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. 18:40 Nowoczesny czołg bojowy - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Dziecięca odyseja: Nowa Kaledonia - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/26 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Sahara. Królowa pustyń - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/12 20:45 Premiera. Historia Kryptonim Husky. Od Sycylii do linii Gotów - film dokumentalny 22:30 Świat według Google'a - film dokumentalny 23:25 Zbrodnie w obiektywie: Ośmiu podejrzanych - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 00:20 Tajemne życie mózgu: Bardziej bezkresny niż niebo - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 01:15 Moje hobby: Dziecko dżungli, Thut - strażnik świątyni - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 01:50 Literatura na ekranie: Biografie pisarzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 02:20 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Vulcano - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 02:50 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Minorka - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Warszawie - mecz o 3. miejsce i mecz finałowy 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Argentyna - Polska 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz USA - Włochy 15:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Argentyna - Polska 17:50 Rugby Mistrzostwa Polski - mecz finałowy 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz Polska - Holandia 22:00 Puncher - magazyn bokserski 22:30 Boks Tomasz Adamek zaprasza Walki stulecia - Andrzej Gołota - Corey Sanders 00:30 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy TCM 06:15 Przez Pacyfik - film wojenny reż. John Huston, Vincent Sherman, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Mary Astor, Sydney Greenstreet, Charles Halton USA 1942 07:50 Szeryf Jake Wade - western reż. John Sturges, wyk. Robert Taylor, Patricia Owens, Richard Widmark, Robert Middleton USA 1958 09:15 Kosztowny związek - film obyczajowy reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Rod Taylor, Debbie Reynolds, Ernest Borgnine, Bette Davis USA 1956 10:50 Cisco Kid - western reż. Luis Valdez, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Cheech Marin, Sadie Frost, Bruce Payne USA 1994 12:25 Królewskie wesele - film muzyczny reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Fred Astaire, Jane Powell, Peter Lawford, Sarah Churchill USA 1951 14:00 Miłosna ruletka - komedia reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Brigid Bazlen, Steve McQueen, Jim Hutton, Paula Prentiss USA 1961 15:25 Butterfield 8 - film obyczajowy reż. Daniel Mann, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Laurence Harvey, Eddie Fisher, Dina Merrill USA 1960 17:10 The Liquidator - komedia kryminalna reż. Jack Cardiff, wyk. Jill St. John, Rod Taylor, Trevor Howard, Wilfrid Hyde-White Wlk. Brytania 1965 19:00 Alfred Wielki - film historyczny reż. Clive Donner, wyk. David Hemmings, Prunella Ransome, Michael York, Colin Blakely USA 1969 21:00 Shaft - thriller reż. John Singleton, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Christian Bale, Jeffrey Wright, Busta Rhymes USA 2000 22:45 Sława - film muzyczny reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Irene Cara, Gene Anthony Ray, Barry Miller, Lee Curreri USA 1980 01:05 Wzór - thriller reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. George C. Scott, Marlon Brando, Marthe Keller, John Gielgud USA/RFN 1980 03:00 James Cagney: Człowiek na szczycie - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 1992 03:50 Rudowłosa - melodramat reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Jack Carson, James Cagney, Olivia de Havilland, Rita Hayworth USA 1941 05:30 G-Men - film kryminalny reż. William Keighley, wyk. James Cagney, Ann Dvorak, Margaret Lindsay, Robert Armstrong USA 1935 TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 119 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 117 Kolumbia 2004 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 96 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Rzadki okaz: Bogusław Kaczmarek - program publicystyczny 12:35 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 13:10 Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie - dramat psychologiczny reż. Hubert Drapella, wyk. Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Tadeusz Janczar, Irena Malkiewicz, Magda Teresa Wójcik Polska 1980 15:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Ptaki - serial przygodowy odc. 17 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 120 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 118 Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 18:55 Wideowizyty: Afrykańskie safari - serial dokumentalny 19:25 Niegrzeczni faceci: Sweterek - serial komediowy odc. 30 Wlk. Brytania 1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Kto wierzy w bociany - film obyczajowy reż. Helena Amiradżibi-Stawińska, Jerzy Stefan Stawiński, wyk. Lech Łotocki, Mariola Kukuła, Teresa Tuszyńska, Zdzisław Kuźniar Polska 1970 22:45 Władca zwierząt 2: Ptaki - serial przygodowy odc. 17 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:40 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 00:10 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:45 Niegrzeczni faceci: Sweterek - serial komediowy odc. 30 Wlk. Brytania 1992 01:10 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 01:40 Rzadki okaz: Józef Oleksy - program publicystyczny 02:15 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 02:35 Wideowizyty: Afrykańskie safari - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 03:40 Pod prąd: Jacek Staszelis - program publicystyczny 04:20 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 04:50 Żebro Adama: Ewa Wachowicz - program publicystyczny TVN 7 05:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:20 Telesklep 07:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:55 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 28/44 USA 2000 08:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 4/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 09:50 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 10:50 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 99/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:50 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:50 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 5/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 15:10 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 110/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 16:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 17:10 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 18/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 99/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 20:10 Porwanie w rodzinie - film obyczajowy reż. Colin Bucksey, wyk. Tracey Gold, Robert Bishop, Kate Jackson, Linden Banks USA 1996 22:10 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 2/24 USA 2003 23:15 Najlepsi z najlepszych IV: Bez ostrzeżenia - film sensacyjny reż. Phillip Rhee, wyk. Phillip Rhee, Ernie Hudson, Christopher Lemmon, Tobin Bell USA 1995 01:05 Rodzinna rapsodia - film obyczajowy reż. Craig M. Saavedra, wyk. Penelope Ann Miller, Ron Silver, Craig Sheffer, Caroline Goodall USA 1998 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku